Bajo el puente de Londres
by LucyCullenBB
Summary: Es el quinto domingo en el colegio San Pablo, Terry y Candy... ¿mirando un atardecer?...emociones y sensaciones nuevas! leánla, les gustará, ah! dejen review....ia estoy de vueltaaaaa...asi q pronto capitulos nuevos! v
1. Default Chapter

Bajo el puente de Londres

**por: Lucía Boggiano**

* * *

Era el quinto domingo, un día muy esperado por todos los estudiantes del colegio Real St. Pablo. Miles de carruajes esperaban en la puerta, pero no todos podían disfrutar de aquel día. En la segunda colina de Pony, estaba Terry con un cigarro, apunto de terminarlo, regalándole muchos dulces a Klin. Para él este era un día como todos o peor aún, muy aburrido pues no vería a su Pecosa.

Terry estaba vestido con un ceñido pantalón blanco, un chaleco marrón y una camisa con los cuellos totalmente desarreglados; también con unas largas botas marrón oscuro. 

Recostado en la rama alta del Padre árbol podía ver todo Londres, el puente, la catedral, las cúpulas, castillos... pensaba en su madre, en su agitada vida y el desprecio que según él le tenía. Se preguntaba por Candy, "¿en dónde estará? Quizás se halla quedado en el colegio, en su recámara...¿ir a verla? No, podía meterla en problemas"... "o quizás ha podido salir con sus primos 'el americano elegante' y 'el dizque inventor'. 

Mientras su mente vagaba y soñaba, no se dio cuenta que unos pasos se acercaban a la colina, sólo pudo salir de su estado al escuchar una conocida y pícara voz: "Klin!, pero quien te ha dado tantos dulces! Me invitas uno verdad?" – Klin asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡uhm! No sabes cuanto me agradan los dulces!

- si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera dejado algunos en tu cuarto

- Terry! –al verlo, Candy se alegró mucho, pues pensaba que estaría en el zoológico o en el hipódromo.

- No sabía que te alegrabas tanto por verme pequeña mona pecas

- ¡¡Soy Candy Whit... 

- shhh! Lo sé Srta. Pecas, pero no te enfades sino, ¡ se te verán más las pecas! – y empezó una mezcla de angelicales risas...

- ¬¬ no me causó ninguna gracia, Terry.

- ... pensé que estabas con tus primos...

- Tú bien lo sabes. La tía abuela nunca me ha querido y no creo que esa vieja cabeza dura lo haga. ¡¡¡Estoy más feliz aquí que aguantar a esa vieja cascarrabias!!!

- Jajajaja – Terry no paraba de reír mientras se llevaba unos chocolates a la boca con su peculiar estilo – se te ven más las pecas!!! Jaja 

- Terry Grent Granchester! Es imposible hablar contigo! Klin! Acompáñame a mi cuarto! – Candy y Klin se iban, este último con los dulces y ella no dejaba de pensar acerca de lo ocurrido ' que chico tan mimado y malcriado'. En el fondo las indirectas de Terry no la enfadaban, mas bien ella estaba ya acostumbrada y era tan cotidiano que cuando él no le decía nada, Candy se sentía triste. Muy en el fondo sus corazones estaban tan sincronizados que ambos se necesitaban, y ella aún más necesitaba escuchar las descaradas e ingeniosas frases y sobre todo los graciosos apodos que Terry inventaba.

Pero Candy no se dirigió a su cuarto... ... Era muy solitario y estar encerrada entre las cuatro paredes no era de su más mínimo agrado. Y para colmo estudiar! "no ni loca!!!". Necesitaba tomar aire, Terry la había puesto de muy mal humor, en sí, la había hecho pelear: "¡lástima que él esté en el árbol! ¡tanto que quería subirme!!"

Un olor a carne asada le abrió el apetito... la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y los dulces que había comido no la satisficieron y su estómago vacío, no sobrevivía. Su instinto la llevó cautelosamente desde el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba la mamá de Mark. 

- Candy? Pasa... no hagas ruido, te pueden escuchar, ok? 

- No quería molestarla, pero ya ve... estoy hambrienta!! – hizo una pausa larga, su estómago 'rugía' - ^_^ U 

- Siempre eres bienvenida Candy. Te sirvo un plato antes que lleguen las madres y te pillen. 

- ¡Uhm! ¡Huele delicioso! 

_________________________ 

Terry tenía un simple presentimiento, "es hora del almuerzo, así que iré a ver a Candy, las 'monjas' estarán comiendo y no nos encontraran" 

Saltó de la rama sis sufrir ningún rasguño, cogió su chaqueta y empezó cuesta abajo a descender hacia su cuarto primero, y luego al de Candy. Y como el lo pensó, no halló a nadie. 

- tendré que esperarla - pensó 

- tarzán pecosa, ¿en dónde te habrás metido? 

Los Legan, Brighten y Ardley estaban almorzando junto a la tía abuela como siempre, como lo hacían todos los días de descanso; luego venía la visita obligada al museo, conferencia y una pequeño recorrido a los lugares más contemporáneos y antiguos de la época. Al finalizar el día, el té y de regreso al colegio, "la cárcel". 

Archie y Stear estaban muy resentidos por la constante indiferencia de la tía abuela para con Candy. Sólo pensaban en lo mal que estará ella sola en el colegio. Pero la sola idea de pensar en el colegio, obligó a Archie a pensar en el Terry, "ojalá esté muy lejos de ella ahora". 

- tía abuela, insisto en que Candy sea tomada en cuenta en las reuniones familiares de los Ardley, y que la invites a participar del té el próximo quinto domingo. 

- Archibol Cronwell, he hablado claramente sobre el comportamiento de Candy, y como lo sabes, ella sería una deshonra para la familia. 

- Pero tía abuela, ella es de nuestra familia, lleva el apellido Ardley. 

- Como tú mismo lo has dicho Archie, lleva el apellido, sólo eso, porque de sangre, ella es una huérfana del hogar de Pony, y no lo niegues, la tía abuela también opina igual. 

- Eliza! Te prohibo que te expreses así de Candy! 

- Por favor cállense!! Que horror los dos discutiendo por ella, es el colmo! 

Archie, no opinó más, pero por dentro era una persona muy triste por ver cómo la maltrataban dentro se su misma familia. 

- ¡ummmm! ¡que sueño que tengo!, oye Klin, sé buen chico y déjame descansar ok?, con todo lo que hemos comido merecemos un buen descanso!

klin salió corriendo pero no exactamente por el pedido de su ama, sino que presentía otra cosa más interesante.

- ¡ahora a dormir! pero que aburrido es todo esto, nosé como la hermana Margaret, siendo como es pueda soportar este festival de claustrofobia! - Candy entra a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta siente una voz que la deja totalmente atónita...

- ¡huyyyy! ¡por poco y me encuentras sepultado y momificado! ^_^ 

- ¡terry! – gritó Candy como si hubiera visto al mismo Frankestain, pero ella tenía la razón, ser asustada de esa forma no es para menos - ¡pero que haces aquí en mi cuarto!!!? ¡¿quién te ha dado permiso?? ¡Eres un:...

- shhhh!! – le tapó la boca a Candy... – ayyy! – pero Candy no soportó el tremendo susto y le mordió los dedos, Terry sólo atinó a gritarle aún con más fuerza.

- ¡No sabes que si te escuchan las monjas nos podemos meter en líos!

- Perdón, pero es que tú me provocaste! ¬¬

- ¿yo? Acaso soy yo la lora parlanchina con pecas y megáfono que ha gritado?

- ¡¡ah terry!! – y lo empujó cayendo los dos en la cama siendo Terry el que aguantaba todo el 'peso' de Candy.

- Bueno ya! Pero que haces acá?

- Te lo diré, pero si te bajas y me dejas salir, o prefieres continuar así?

- ... – Candy estaba roja y se levantó con la mirada baja. Terry prefirió no darse cuenta y se dirigió a la ventana, la empezó a abrir y examinar cuan alto estaba el pequeño balcón del suelo.

- ¿nos vamos? Ya vi que no hay nadie y podemos salir sin que nos vean. Apúrate porque tengo un apetito voraz!

Candy acabada de almorzar, pero no podía rechazar aquella suculenta oferta, su rostro se le iluminó con sólo pensar en asados y muchos lomos; y claro, su apetito nunca acabada, siempre había espacio para algo más...

- Terry... ¿pero a dónde iríamos?

- Tengo un plan, sígueme.

Candy y Terry bajaron por la ventana cuidadosamente, ambos eran expertos y no les costó mucho trabajo. Para ella sólo existía un pequeño, o quizás gran problema: ¿a dónde ir? – se preguntaba internamente "¿a dónde me llevará Terry?, que importa! Con tal de salir de aquí y estar con él, ¡que me lleve al fin del mundo si es posible!" – y comenzó a reír tapándose la boca para que Terry no se desconcentre.

Iban por una estrecha acera, la avenida en sí era muy angosta. Se parecía bastante al barrio por donde Candy deambuló una noche fría buscando medicamentos para Terry y en dónde también se encontró a Albert. La pista adoquinada le daba ese aire genial perfecto para aquellos que aman Londres y todo lo contemporáneo. Estaba rodeado de inmunerables casas y restaurants de clase media alta. Aquel lugar era muy concurrido los domingos y los precios eran módicos. Terry tenía un lugar preferido no sólo por la buena comida que se sirve, sino porque su gente era amigable y lo conocían mucho, lo trataban como en su casa por el sólo hecho de ser sencillo y natural a pesar de ser de sangre azul; Terry nunca se quejó, porque él no tenía ninguna distinción de clases y razas, además le mantenían un gran respeto por ser hijo de un Duque. Aunque él primeramente no quiso decir nada de eso, ellos se dieron cuenta muy pronto al ver un reportaje.

Candy estuvo de acuerdo al ingresar a este local, primero por que con lo poco que tenían no podían pagar otro y segundo porque si iban a un restaurant a la altura de Terry tendrían que ir con vestidos lujosos y ellos no estaban para eso. Además sabiendo el carácter de cada uno, preferían estar en un lugar cómodo que en un lugar donde lo que prevalecía era la aristocracia y con ella los lujos.

A algunos ya les era familiar ver a Terry cada domingo, pero esa tarde se sorprendieron al verlo entrar con una bella jovencita de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios. Siempre lo veían solo, pero rápidamente reconocieron que ella era la chica de que tanto Terry les hablaba...

CONTINUARA.....

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola, espero les guste esta primera parte de este capítulo, que para mí me hubiera gustado que pase, porque pienso que podría cambiar en algo la historia de Candy- Candy.

Cualquier comentario a:

Sakura_lucy15@hotmail.com

Ir a la 2da parte 


	2. Simplemente Candy

Continuación...

Por aquel tiempo, a fines de 1912, ingresó al foro de periodistas británicos Edward Rawdon Smith, quién desempeñó muchos cargos financieros en el "London Passenger Transport board"; lo cual hizo posible su nombramiento e integración al foro.

Como todo buen relacionista público y reconocido periodista del diario londinense " the sun times" no podía dejar su labor de lado y menos un domingo. Iba en busca de gente famosa y glamurosa. No existía lugar preferido, todos eran puntos clave y estratégicos.

Hace dos meses, hizo un reportaje acerca de 2 miembros de la realeza británica: el conde de Eastwood y el duque de Granchester. El reportaje se trataba sobre las lujosas residencias de la realeza cuando vacacionaban. Estando como huésped en la mansión Granchester a media hora de Edimburgo, capital de Escocia, Rawdon Smith pudo llegar a ver una afrenta entre el duque y su rebelde hijo mayor. Procuró no incluirla en su reportaje, pero sí estuvo muy atento en grabar la imagen del joven.

Le pareció el único miembro joven de la realeza que no daba importancia a un titulo, sin contar con la drástica decisión tomada por el Rey Edward VII que se daría unos años más tarde.

- Al diablo con lo que hablas!!! Entiéndelo : nunca dejaré de quererla, me oíste ¡¡nunca!! déjame hacer mi vida y no te entrometas más!!!

- ¡Terrius, regresa!! Terrius!!!!

El chico salió de la casa arrojando la puerta sin compasión totalmente enojado, su ceño fruncido nos podría decir que tuvo una de las peleas por su comportamiento hacia su madre. Al ver este penoso incidente, el duque pidió disculpas por la actitud inmadura de su hijo y le suplicó no tomara en cuenta este terrible encuentro entre ellos.

Terry fue mencionado como hijo mayor de Richard Granchester y heredero del título y de las propiedades que se sitúen dentro de Edimburgo y sus alrededores. De sus otros hijos no habló mucho explicando sólo su relación entre ellos y la duquesa (¬¬).

- ...como le sigo contando, muy pronto ingresaran mis menores hijos al colegio ST San Pablo y las negociaciones con Irlanda y Francia están mejorando, tengo planeado...

- Muy digno de Usted, mi lord... - A pesar de no ver al malcriado joven por varios meses su rostro le era tan presente como aquel domingo. Smith sólo pensaba en eso.

__________________________

El buen amigo regordete se les acercó, Don Malquioni, se iba acercando lentamente, no quería arruinar la romántica escena de adolescentes viviendo su primera, pero verdadera primavera. Con la experiencia que tenía, sabía que ambos se querían mucho, estaban muy enamorados y aún más los delató sus mutuos ojos brillantes por donde radiaban miradas absolutamente tiernas, aunque ellos no lo sabían o mejor dicho, no se daban cuenta.

De pronto sus pequeños ojos se abrieron al ver que la chica había devorado su bife en cuestión de minutos. Terry reía, no podía esconder sus sentimientos al estar al lado de Candy. Nunca olvidaría aquella tarde que ella la hizo diferente.

Si Candy extraía la tarde de su primer beso, diría que fue su mejor tarde en Inglaterra hasta el momento, pues estar junto a Terry le encantaba, lo quería sólo para ella y esto la traía confundida, no sabía que era lo que sentía en realidad, su corazón y sus pensamientos estaban mezclados, muchos recuerdos le venían a la cabeza, pero al menos conocía muy bien que era muy diferente a lo que sentía por Anthony. Pero olvidarse de él, le era tan difícil, que sólo una nueva persona muy diferente a él y con aires de rebeldía podía tapar aquel vacío, para transformarse en recuerdos, tan sólo a eso.

Las angelicales risas de Terry la enamoraron aún más, no paraba de observar aquellos ojos azules, le parecía un chico enigmático pero a la vez dulce lleno de metas y sueños, pero que quizás nunca las haría realidad si sigue bajo el dominio imperial.

- ahora pecosa... ¡¿qué quieres?!

- Te advertí Terry! Conmigo llegarías a la banca rota en cuestión de segundos!!!

- Nada de eso... vamos pide un dulce... a ver si consigue distraerme porque tanto observar a alguien, estoy ya aburrido – le dijo Terry mintiendo cínicamente.

- Bueno, ¡pero conste que tú lo has dicho! – sonrió contenta - Terry, dime, porque nos tratan tan bien, te conocen de tiempo?

- Más o menos, pero a qué viene ahora?

- Nada, simple curiosidad.

- Ellos saben que soy hijo de un duque, me vieron en una revista y en el diario, además los días que vengo solo conversamos de muchas cosas y vemos que tenemos puntos en común. El señor es muy gentil y sobre todo siempre me da consejos que por fin hoy he puesto en practica.- explicó Terry haciéndose el importante.

- Y... se puede saber que cosas?- interrogó Candy mientras con una gran cuchara se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca.

- ¡¡¡Encima de ser así, eres una tarzán pecosa entrometida y chismosa!!!

- ¡terry! ¡¡te voy a matar!! ¬¬

todos en el restaurant siguieron la escena, el Sr. Malquioni reía imaginándose el plan.

- eres un rico malcriado!!! Me las pagarás Terry!!!

- ^_^ jaja... vamos si me alcanzas.... – salió corriendo Terry dejando sobre la mesa algunas monedas y un billete, pensó perder a Candy y empezó a caminar, pero no se dio cuenta que ella seguía sus pasos....

- ¡¡TERRYYYY!! - hayyyyy!!! – ayúdame, meeeee caiiii..... – poppopopopop – aaauunncchhh!

- ¡¿Candy?! – que???? – jajajaja... – se ve que la naturaleza no está a tu favor.... jajajaja

- ahora sí!! ¡Terry prepárate porque...! aayyyyy!!!

Terry la coge por la cintura, y evita que se caiga al río, después de su dolorosa caída desde el árbol un baño de agua fría no era la mejor amiga que digamos. Lo raro es que al verse así, Candy perdió la cólera y fijó su mirada en esos ojos azul verdosos, color océano, donde podía ver su imagen reflejada. Terry también la contemplaba, le encantaba sumergirse dentro de las esmeraldas de Candy y perderse en sus risos color de sol.

Candy y Terry cuando despertaron, ella se encontraba muy al filo del lago... Terry le apretó más la cintura para no dejarla caer, pero no dejaba de mirarla... se iba acercando cada vez más y al ver que Candy no protestaba, ni decía nada, siguió avanzando...

CONTINUARA... 

*** Comentario *** ¿qué tal? les va gustando?? calma, calma, prometo que la próxima vez será mejor, ok?? ^_^ ah! y cualquier comentario, queja, consulta, raje, escribánme a mi mail: sakuralucy@icqmail.com ó sakura_lucy15@hotmail.com I'm waiting for you! 


	3. Mirando un atardecer

Bajo el puente de Londres

**Capítulo III**

**por: Lucía Boggiano (sakura)**

* * *

Sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca, ella podía sentir su respiración, él su perfume a rosas, era una mezcla de sentimientos, sensaciones nuevas para ambos, deseos nacidos desde lo más profundo de sus corazones...

Radow Smith había tenido una terrible entrevista siendo uno de los mejores y recientes dentro del círculo de la alta sociedad británica. No podía retribuir su fama con un mísero artículo, necesitaba algo que gustasa, encantase y alarmase a su vez a la sociedad victoriana, y esos requisitos lo tenían una tierna pareja de adolescentes observando el hermoso reflejo del atardecer en el río. El chico era sin duda, hijo del duque de Granchester, aquel muchacho de carácter rebelde que vio aquel día en Escosia. Y no porque era exactamente él, sino porque dos jóvenes no menores de 16 años, solos y en aquellas cisrcunstancias no era muy bien vista por la burocracia de aquella época, pero lo que él no sabía que eso, era lo que menos les importaba a estos chicos. Pero sin duda sería una noticia escandalosa, como a él le gustaba hacer...

Ël quería besarla nuevamente... quería sentir el sabor de sus labios, los cálidos que eran, pero ella sólo quería mirar el atardecer. Candy estaba arrecostada, o mejor dicho, echada en la pierna de él, con una mano se tocaba sus labios, recordaba aquel beso casi fresco, pero impreciso, novato, tierno; quizá dado por el momento, pero muy en el fondo ella deseaba otro, su corazón se lo pedía, su alma se lo reclamaba, sentía muchas cosas extrañas, nuevas...

Con la mano izquierda, Terry cogía tiernamente sus rizos rubios y jugaba como un niño con ellos, de pronto rompió con el silencio...

- ¿no crees que debemos irnos?

- no. quiero terminar de ver el atardecer... - respondió Candy rapidamente, y mientras jugaba con sus dedos, dijo - quiero que...¡olvídalo!

- sólo dilo.

- ¿y si no quieres?

- como voy a saberlo sino me lo dices pecosa?

- ¬¬ - *-* Terry, ¿porque me besaste?

- ... fue quizá un impulso, fue un ... - Terry se le acercó hasta quedar cara a cara, ojos con ojos, ella no podía escaparse de esa mirada, simplemente no podía... - fue un deseo que se está convirtiendo en una dulce necesidad - lo dijo tiernamente mientras sus ojos buscaban nuevamente los labios de Candy, ella a su vez cerró sus ojos... y antes de unir sus labios, ella despertó, no lo dejó... ella perdía sus labios de los de él, para que Terry se los buscase de nuevo, chocaron sus narices, Terry tenía los ojos cerrados, ella al fin los cerró justo cuando daba por terminado su "juego", Terry primero rozó sus labios... después sus labios se abrieron para dar pase a un beso lleno de pasión, amor y unos sentimientos que recién Candy experimentaba. 

Todo absultamente todo, estaba gravado en fotos...Smith se imaginaba ya que titular poner: "Amenaza juvenil" - "Adolescentes del St. Pablo dan el mal ejemplo" ... ya vería él que pondría...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Debemos irnos Terry. - sugirió Candy después de darse cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo...

- ¿no que querías ver el atardecer? - dijo Terry regresando a su posición anterior.

- tu lo has dicho:quería... ahora quiero otra cosa - le dijo sentandose rapidamente

- ¿qué?

- ¡ya lo verás! - y le guiñó un ojo.

Era ya la hora en que todos los alumnos del Real St. Pablo estuviesen regresando de su salida... empezaba nuevamente la vida estricta para ellos, pero no para todos... En la rama alta del padre árbol se le obserbava a Terry, pero esta vez no estaba sólo, a su lado se encontraba Candy... ambos miraban un atardecer, donde el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse... él, de pronto empezó a tocar la armónica y ella, cerró sus ojos, se dejó llevar por la música, dejaba que sus rizos ondearan deacuerdo a la brisa del viento... las campanas tocaron... todos ya debían de estar adentro, era el llamado para la cena.

- Candy, ¿qué me querías pedir allá? - le preguntó Terry indiferente acercandose a la escuela.

- mmmmm... que curioso... sólo quería un beso. - le respondió Candy con la misma indiferencia que él, en son de broma.

- ... - y ágilmente, rodeó su brazo por su cintura atrayéndola a él con fuerza, quedando sus labios muy cerca el uno del otro.

- ¡TERRY! ¡aquí no!

- acaso no es lo mismo?

- no lo es. aquí no.

- ni siquiera un besito antes de irme a soñar contigo?

- ¿y si nos ven?

- entonces... iré a tu cuarto de madrugada y te robaré uno.

- no lo haras Terry Grent Granchester!!

- ¿eso crees? ¬_

******Notas de la Autora******

**^0^**nihao!!! ufff! se que los hice esperar con el fic...aunque tengo una duda, será porque ya se olvidaron de 'Candy Candy' o no les gusta mi fic, pero no me dejan muchos reviews!!! T_T y no sé si realmente les está gustando, o no.... bueno que importa, ójala me dejen más R/R esta vez, vale!?

bueno y que tal les pareció este capítulo..., espero que sí les haya gustado... como les prometí!! y quería agradecerles a **Ying Fa** y a **Usako** por sus reviews (gracias chicos!!!^0^!)


	4. un simple sueño que siente mi corazon?

"**Bajo el puente de Londres"**

**Capítulo IV**

**por: Lucía Boggiano (Sakura Geller)**

Las campanadas del inmenso reloj del colegio sonaban cada vez mas fuertes. Los alumnos debían ir ingresando a sus habitaciones a descansar y estudiar en lo que quedaba del día. Steve y Archie llegaban del Hotel donde la Tía Abuela se hospedaba, compartían el carruaje con Elisa y Neil, cada día más insoportables.

Candy corrió hacia su cuarto, la hermana Margaret no se había dado cuenta si Candy entro con el resto del grupo al colegio o quizás habrá estado por ahí jugando, como siempre.

Bueno y aunque Candy seguía algo normal, se sentía agotada y a preocupada porque las posibilidades de que Elisa o alguna otra chica la haya visto con Terry por lo alrededores eran bastantes.

¡Candy! – gritó una chica de anteojos al escuchar una voz desde las afueras de su habitación.

Shhh, calla Patty! No quiero que me vean.. tira las sábanas!

Okokok… espera – trataba de amarrar las sabanas, pero su nerviosismo pudo más… poco a poco pudo hacerlo.

¡¡arriba!! – exclamó Candy

¡Candy! ¿te pasó algo?? 0.0

Ay Patty no seas tan nerviosa!! Estoy bien… ¡y no grites tan fuerte!

… Candyyyy… discúlpame por dejarte sola toda la tarde, pero ya te imaginas mi abu…

Ya se Patty, en donde esta Annie??

No se quizá con Archie… UU'

¬ buenoo quería contarles algo… pero ..OK! lo te lo diré a ti! Hoy estuve con Terry! !

¡¡¿¿Qué??!! Cooonnn Terry????

¡que no grites!! – le gritó la chica rubia llevandose un dedo a la boca indicando silencio - La pase de maravilla..fuimos a comer comida italiana, paseamos… -

Pppeeeroo Candy! Que si te descubren!!?? Elisa, Neil, Luisa??

No lo harán! Y eso es lo divertido! En la tarde estaban tan ocupadas con la Tía Abuela, que ni siquiera les intereso en donde estaba yo!

Por Dios Candy! Cuando se entere Annie!

UU bueno, Patty es hora de ir a dormir! – dijo Candy acercándose a la puerta y levantando sus brazos como si se estuviera estirando.

Una pregunta mas, tus deberes?

0.0!

Candy…

Oppsss, se me olvidó! – UU' – es que estuve muy entretenida!

Cuando Candy regresó a su habitación después de la larga conversación con una de sus mejores amigas, Patty, encontró una nota en su almohada y observó que la ventana se encontraba media abierta...

lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue "Terry... ¡¡¿cómo se atrevió a entrar a mi cuarto?!!" pero su enojo se disipó al empezar a leer:

_"Tarzán Pecosa:_

_cada día, cada noche que te veía llegar al cuarto de ellos, no sabes lo que sentía, mi alma se desgarraba, y sentia celos, acaso algún día podrías aterrizar en el mío???" _

Tomo la nota y se acostó en su cama… en verdad sentia latir su corazon mucho mas fuerte, estará enamorada de Terry?? El chico rebelde sin causa, fastidioso?? …

cerrare las ventanas para que Terry no entre. Pero y klin? Le dejare su comida afuera )

el tiene muchos dulces.. no t preocupes Pecosa

Teryy!!! Que haces en mi cuarto sin permiso!!

Shh! Nos descubrirán!!!

¬¬ adiós! Tengo q cambiarme!

No te preocupes, no tengo intención minima de mirarte- le dijo con una mirada cómplice, picara aparentando indiferencia.., solo como el puede hacerlo

¬¬ odioso! Para que has venido??

Me debes algo!

No lo creo

Pues si! Y lo quiero ahora!

Terry eres tan…..

Encantador??? Jeje

No! Odioso!!

Déjame ver tus ojos.- son hermosos.. sabes?

le dijo de una manera seductora sin hacer caso a lo q candy le dijo antes… se acerco más a ella, Candy se veia presa nuevamente en sus brazos y en sus hermosos ojos azules… era tan..

candy! Candy!

Ah!??

Estas ahí candy??

Hna Margaret..sisi ya voy!

Oh! Candy pense que no estabas… es cierto no has salido en todo el dia verdad?? Discúlpame

No hay de q hermana (ni se imagina lo que pase!) perdóneme por quedarme dormida…

Adiós candy.. sigue durmiendo

Lo inventaré..era un sueño muy…

Pero.. Fue todo un sueño??o Terry estuvo ahí?? "por Dios! Que m pasa…!" Candy estaba segura que fue un sueño…pero muy en el fondo, quiere que Terry la bese nuevamente sentir esos labios tan dulces, calidos… si, estaba enamorado de El!

NOTAS D LA AUTORA

bueno, primero q nada agradecerles a ustedes chicos por los reviews q m han dejado... y pedirles mil disculpas por el atraso d este capítulo... es q no m queda tiempo entre la Universidad... bueno ahora que tengo vacaciones. Lo hare mas seguido…

saludos y agradecerles por los reviews a:

-Usako

-Furby Chan

-lain

-Maribel

-Kauro

-Deneb Chan


End file.
